


Careful What You Wish For

by mokuyoubi



Category: Pet Shop of Horrors, Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-05 00:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mokuyoubi/pseuds/mokuyoubi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>D knows the name Luthor, and thinks he knows the perfect punishment for Lex.  Unfortunately, Lex is too clever for his own good.  Or, as I explained it to Amanda: Lex is being a sassy teenager, and D is all like I am going to teach this insolent human a lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Careful What You Wish For

**Author's Note:**

> Um...*IblamemygirlfriendandNYCtransitandespeciallytheAtrainfortakingsofreakinglongtogetfrom42ndstreettomyapartment.* I never intended for this to happen. Also, this fic takes place roughly five years before Smallville and Petshop of Horrors. So Lex is 16 and D has just recently taken over running the pet shop.

It was near closing time at Count D’s pet shop, and D wasn’t in any particular hurry, moving slowly around the store dimming lights, feeding the animals, and taking care of odds and ends. Business had been slow the past few days, but D didn’t really mind; humans weren’t his favourite company, and time alone was time D could spend in reflection, something Grandfather said he needed to do more. Still, a little variety couldn’t hurt.

He went to flip the sign on the door, and took a step back when the door opened inwards. The young man in the doorway couldn’t have been more than seventeen, with pale skin and grey eyes, and was bald. 

The stranger posed against the wall just inside, leaning carelessly, regarding the shop with disinterest until his gaze fell upon Count D. Then instantly, his demeanour changed. He straightened up, and the leather of his pants made a squeaking sound and drew tight over his hips. The shirt he wore, a dark purple, soft looking fabric rose up when he crossed his arms, baring a strip of pale, hairless flesh low on the stomach. 

D could see very clearly the boy was wealthy, spoiled, and very beautiful—probably too beautiful for his own good, and for one so young. He arched a hairless brow and stepped forward into the shop, heading straight for the Count. 

“Welcome to my pet shop, I am Count D,” D greeted, spreading his hands, “we deal in hopes, dreams and desires. How may I help you?” 

“Lex Luthor,” the boy said, extending a hand, exuding confidence. D took the hand in his own, gripping lightly. He knew this sort, especially now that he had a name to go with the face. Everyone knew the name Luthor, one of the wealthiest families in the United States, and so powerful that no sane person would cross one. He knew how to handle the boy before him, playing sweet, and fragile and innocent. 

"Oh, Mister Luthor. I wonder what brings someone of your stature to my humble pet shop," D mused. 

Lex smiled winningly. "Please, call me Lex. I can't bear to hear people call me 'Mister' Luthor. Makes me sound like I'm in my twenties." His eyes flitted over the cages in the room, never resting. 

"Of course," D nodded, enlacing his hands before himself. "How may I help you, Lex?" 

"I was looking for something low maintenance…I _was_ thinking a cat…" Lex trailed off, returning his gaze to D, eyes roaming up and down his body. “But I could be persuaded to give a trial run to something that requires more upkeep.” 

D felt a shiver come over him, and shrugged it off, turning away from Lex’s gaze, and moving across the room to the beaded doorway. Without a second thought to consider why, D slid the lock closed with a mere thought. He turned briefly, not meeting Lex’s eyes, and beckoned the boy. 

Lex’s smirk grew more mischievous, if possible, and he pushed off the wall with a thrust of his hips and crossed the room in an elegant slouch. D forced himself to look away. The way the boy moved was positively sinful. 

“I think you’ll find anything more high maintenance than yourself only a chore,” D said with his back to Lex. He enjoyed the private curve of his lips, basked in the attention, even if it was from a human child. What an absolutely laughable idea it was, Lex attempting to seduce him. And even more amusing, the thought of how the boy would react, if he was given what he sought. 

“Even so, cats are so distant, aloof. I want a pet that needs me.” 

“A dog?” D asked, opening the first door along the hall. In the darkened room, several bright eyes turned to regard their master. 

“Mmm…too stupid,” Lex said, waving a hand dismissively. 

One of the women, stretched languorously across a chaise tossed back her thick chestnut hair and snorted, offering a vulgar gesture. D arched a brow in reprimand and closed the door again. 

The next room down the hall contained smaller, rodent-like creatures—rabbits, mice, hamsters and guinea pigs—all regular by human standards. He would not normally show them to someone with a lesson to learn like Mister Luthor, but he knew before he opened the door that Lex would not accept one. 

“Too boring,” Lex had said when the options were presented him. 

One by one, the rooms were revealed and dismissed. The birds were too fastidious. The serpents were too solitary. When D suggested Lex purchase a fish, he was regarded with a sneer. And only one room remained, as far as Lex would be able to see. The boy approached it eagerly, hand going to the door knob. D’s hand intercepted, laid delicately over Lex’s. 

“Can you be certain you will take what is offered?” D asked, voice low. He tilted his face downward, letting his hair cover his expression and letting his eyes glow in the low shadows. He needn’t use his powers of coercion on humans. They were so easily swayed with a mere glance. 

Lex arched a brow, hand twisting the knob. “And if I don’t?” he challenged haughtily. 

D drew back from Lex, crossing his arms neatly. “It is simply that this particular animal either connects to a potential buyer, or does not. And if it regards you favourably, you must take it. Otherwise it will pine for you, and die.” 

Lex’s eyes lit up, and he released the handle. “It sounds perfect,” he purred. 

“I knew you’d think as much,” D said, grinning. He twisted the knob and pushed open the door for Lex. 

The room was wide and spacious, but mostly hidden in shadows. The air was hazy with incense, a light, clean scent that always reminded D of the smell of the place where he’d been born. In the centre of the room there was a hanging bed, dressed in white pillows, sheets and sheer curtains. It was empty. 

“Where is it?” Lex asked, brow furrowing. 

D closed the door behind them and crossed to the bed, running his fingers absently over the silky trappings. He could never hurt a Luthor, not without gaining the attention of another, and though D would have no issues with dispatching of an entire family, his Sofu might have something to say on the matter. But lessons could be taught, none-the-less. 

“Something that _needs_ you, Mister Luthor?” D asked derisively, tipping his head to the side. Lex was still standing by the door, his expression blank, and his lips drawn in as if he was chewing on them. He met D’s gaze without hesitation. 

D listed off the qualities for which Lex had shown his favour, “Something responsive, approachable, agreeable, intelligent, conversational and astonishing?” He wasn’t finished, but Lex didn’t seem to be paying particular attention. He was looking around the room again, eyes narrowed. D stopped speaking and watched, waiting. 

“Whatever is here, I can have,” Lex said, with unerring certainty. 

“Precisely,” D said with aplomb. “There is nothing here.” Softly, almost, he was sure, inaudibly. Lex began toward him, his shoes clacking on the polished floor. D leaned against the bed lazily, amused. “And that is all you’ll ev—”

D never finished that sentence, silenced first by surprise at Lex grabbing his shoulders, and then outrage over the same action, and finally by Lex’s lips covering his own, already parted in protest. D was not silent for long. For a human to want him was not unusual. For a human to act upon that want was entirely unacceptable. Contact had barely been made before D drew away roughly, hand coming up to land on Lex’s cheek with a resounding smack. 

“How _dare_ y—”

And then Lex was kissing him again, this time taking ahold of D’s wrists, keeping them at D’s sides. D didn’t consider the softness and fullness of the lips against his own before sinking in his teeth and drawing the blood into his mouth. 

Almost immediately, D knew it had been a mistake. There was something wrong with Lex’s blood. Something that sapped D’s powers, making it difficult for him to think and reason. At the same time, it was addictive, making him swallow against his will. He turned his head away, licking at his lips, chasing the taste. “Wh—what do you think you’re doing?” he panted. 

“Oh, I don’t know,” Lex drawled playfully, hands resting on either side of D’s hips, trapping him against the bed. “You said I could have whatever was in this room.” D narrowed his eyes, unimpressed. “And you’re here,” Lex added. 

Lex kissed D again, his touch gentle at first, searching, lip to lip. D sank further into the deep mattress, away from the caress, but Lex’s touch was everywhere. His fingers were cold, like his lips, and tickled, stroking lightly against D’s wrist, the inside of his elbow, up D’s throat to cradle his cheek. It was all so soft, so unassuming, so hesitant. 

Everything about Lex screamed power; every motion made merely suggested at the energy thrumming beneath, demanding to be released. But Lex kissed like he regarded, slowly, lazily, thoroughly. 

It was absolutely ridiculous, the game this boy was playing…but De looked up and met those luminous eyes and all the reasons he should resist this temptation escaped him. He arched up ever-so-slightly, and parted his lips willingly. And then the kisses were deeper, overwhelming, devouring. D let his hands wander up from the bed to rest on Lex’s back, and he pulled them closer together. 

Lex’s lip was still bleeding, the thick, heady taste destroying all D’s attempts to gather his thoughts. It was utterly alien and harmful, but it had not left D entirely devoid of strength. He rolled Lex beneath him and straddled the boy, leaning leaned back to regard his prey. No matter where the evening led him, he must always be sure of his role. 

Lex’s shirt had risen further, exposing the lines of definition that ran up his stomach, the indentation of his hips. His chest heaved with deep breaths, and quivered just slightly under D’s touch. Their centres met perfectly and D twisted his hips experimentally as his hands ran up the bare flesh of Lex’s chest, pushing the shirt further. Lex’s breath caught in his throat and he tilted his head back, exposing the long column of his neck. D had to taste it. 

“Didn’t…ah,” Lex stumbled over his words when D’s teeth closed lightly over the skin of his throat. “Didn’t take much convincing to get you here,” He groaned softly, panting between the words. 

D raised his head slowly, regarding Lex with an even, cold gaze. “Do not flatter yourself, Mister Luthor,” he whispered huskily, fingers finding and squeezing one of Lex’s nipples. “If I had not wanted this in the first place, no amount of convincing would have done the trick.” 

Lex hissed, whether in pleasure or pain, or both, D didn’t know, or really care. “You like to think you’re in control?” Lex asked playfully, smirking a devastatingly delicious smirk. “I can play along.” 

D let out a low growl, diving for another kiss. He was not a gentle lover by any means, and certainly not for this spoiled little brat. D’s teeth easily split the skin of Lex’s lips anew and Lex made a muffled sound. He was cold inside as he was outside, unnaturally so, and D was beginning to wonder if perhaps the Luthors were truly as monstrous as the tabloids liked to suggest. 

Lex wiggled his hips and D saw sparks behind his closed eyes. At least the boy knew what he was doing. His hands slid up D’s thighs, pushing the cheongsam with them, teasing D’s skin. Lex’s hands were soft, with calluses on the left handed fingers. The rough touch was a contrast that sent sparks of excitement running along D’s skin, from thigh to hip to his cock. 

D lifted ever so slightly, letting Lex raise the cheongsam above his waist. He pulled back from the kiss for a brief moment, drawing the cloth over his head and tossing it aside haphazardly. Lex’s eyes drew over him, but not with hungry look D was expecting. It was soft and full of awe. D felt a flush rising over his chest and he leaned in to kiss Lex, to cover for it. 

Unsure of what possessed him, what led him to hurry so, D began to work on the fastenings of Lex’s trousers. Beneath him, Lex twisted like a contortionist, freeing himself of his shirt as D pushed the leather down Lex’s legs. They tangled around his ankles and D tugged them free along with shoes and socks, leaving Lex naked beneath him. His limbs were long and far too thin, and powerful. 

Arms wrapped around D and pulled him in. Skin to skin, and what skin it was. Lex’s flesh was nearly as pale as D’s, as though it had never seen the sun. Beneath it, his bright veins called to D like a siren song. Whatever was in Lex’s blood was addictive. 

Before D could go for another taste, Lex reached out a hand to brush against D’s chest. His touch was fleeting, and ever so light, fingertips meeting, then drawing away from, D’s skin. D felt his chest hitch at the sensation, and inexplicably, his heart sped up. That awful, knowing smirk was on Lex’s lips again, his eyes fixed on D’s when his hand closed around D’s erection. D gasped, and his eyes fluttered closed. Lex’s grip tightened pleasantly and dragged down the length before releasing. 

D let out a slow breath like a moan and opened his eyes again to regard Lex. His smirk was still there, but softer. His hand continued its exploration, tracing the crevice where thigh met torso, and down D’s inner thigh. D caught the wrist before the hand could go any further and laid the hand to the bed, shifting his weight off Lex to sit on the bed beside him. 

“What?” Lex asked, sitting up as well, leaning into D til their shoulders met, and then he was kissing D’s neck so lightly that D shivered. D ducked his head, disallowing the contact. 

“I do not like the way you look at me,” D said plainly, using his shoulder to push Lex away. 

“I’ll close my eyes,” Lex said, grinning, and did, leaning in blindly. His lips met D’s nose, his chin, and finally his lips. D pulled away just as abruptly as before. 

“I do not like the way you touch me, either,” D said. It wasn’t true. He probably liked the way Lex touched him far too much. But something about it seemed like a lie, seemed too familiar and distant at the same time. One moment Lex regarded him with complete wonder, just as a human should, but in the next, he was so arrogant. 

Lex touched him, all four fingers of his left hand running firmly down D’s spine and D twisted both into and out of the touch. He was kissing Lex again before he had time to think, passionate, like it was meant to be, and hard. His hand went to Lex’s chest, firmly holding him at bay. Lex adapted quickly, but would not submit, and kissed back roughly, all teeth biting and scraping and pulling moans from deep in D’s throat. He pushed against D’s hand and D relented, let himself be pushing down on his back, let himself be covered with Lex’s body. 

D spread his legs willingly, enjoying the feel of satin soft skin, as hairless as his own, sliding between his thighs and settling just right. His ankle hooked around Lex’s hip and slid over to the crevice of his buttocks, nudging. 

Lex started at the contact, thrusting his hips. Their erections met and D’s leg fell back to the bed. He arched his back, bringing their lower bodies together again. Lex pulled their mouths apart, breathing heavily. He trailed kisses down D’s neck, over his collarbone, and D squirmed under the touch, feeling confused, exposed and deliriously wonderful. Lex’s tongue was clever in more ways than one. 

There was a time for tenderness, Grandfather had told him once, after D had had a particularly unpleasant run-in with his father, but D knew this was not it. D had learned plenty from both his father and Grandfather, and there were places in him Lex had no right to see, or touch, or even seek. Slow and searching was all wrong. Because Lex was so young and lovely, and D ached thinking about what they could do together. D ached with longing for physical contact. And as rare an occurrence it was, he would not deny himself. 

Shifting his hips again, slower, D eased himself further into the covers, further under Lex. He would allow this encounter, so long as it remained at a distance, with this anonymity between them. 

With hands on Lex’s hips, D drew Lex closer. D tilted his hips, baring himself, and gave a soft sound of surprise when Lex’s cock brushed against his opening. “In my pants,” Lex murmured, hand tossing around the covers, searching. 

_Condoms_ , D’s brain supplied, after a moment’s confusion, _how quaint_. Lex worked the shiny package from his discarded pants pocket and tore it open with his teeth. He reached between them and D helped, fingers deft as he rolled the latex along the length of Lex’s cock. 

Lex’s head fell back at the touch and he let out a soft groan. “I-I don’t have any lube, do you have something?” he asked. 

“It is unnecessary,” D assured him, and he really didn’t care what assumptions Lex would make, as he led Lex again to his opening. Lex’s protests died on his lips and his eyes went wide when he began to slide easily inside. Let Lex believe that D had prepared himself earlier for a lover, or perhaps because he merely enjoyed it. They would never see one another again, and the boy’s opinion of him hardly mattered. 

Lex bottomed out in one smooth thrust and stopped for a moment, the sharp jut of his pelvis against D’s ass. It had been a long time since D had taken a human lover, and the stretch stung in a delightful way. D brought his knees up, pressing tightly at Lex’s hips, holding him close, letting his body adjust. 

When Lex moved again, the sting was still there, but lessened, especially because Lex knew just how to cant his hips to make D’s body shudder in pleasure. Though he couldn’t have been more than seventeen, Lex moved with a natural grace, and talent drawn from experience. D refused to allow his thoughts to dwell on it, forcing himself instead to indulge in the purely physical. It was easy, when there was so much physical pleasure to distract him. 

Lex’s thrusts were powerful and languid, his skin dry and cool and so very soft under D’s hands. He bowed his head over D, mouthing down D’s neck, biting and sucking until the skin was sore, then soothing with his tongue. D wondered idly if Lex was trying to mark him, and if he would be disappointed when he failed. He tilted his head to allow Lex access as the kisses moved higher. Lex’s tongue traced the shell of D’s ear, drawing out a shiver. 

D opened his eyes when Lex drew back, and their gazes met. As with before, D didn’t like the way Lex seemed to seen past D’s eyes, and the expression on his face like Lex was seeing something familiar to himself in D. So D closed his eyes and wrapped a hand around the back of Lex’s skull, pulling him down into a kiss. He rocked his hips up to meet Lex’s downward thrust, and again, and again, ruining Lex’s careful rhythm. 

Lex adapted easily. He picked up the pace, and with it, his strokes grew rougher, but no less precise. Each one found just the right place to send pleasure shuddering through D’s nerves. Lex’s fingers brushed over D’s cock, shocking a moan from him. Lex’s hand was as skilled as the rest of him, squeezing with just the right pressure, thumb teasing all the right spots. 

D tongued the bite marks on Lex’s lip, unable to help himself. The blood doesn’t flow as easily; the wound has healed far more quickly than it should, for a human, and D can’t quell the curiosity he feels at that. He presses his teeth in again, smoothly splitting the skin. Lex grunts, but doesn’t break their kiss, and D greedily laps at the blood. 

The bed swayed with the force of Lex’s thrusts. His hips stuttered, all semblance of rhythm lost as he neared his completion. He tore his mouth from D’s and buried his face in D’s neck because apparently there were things that Lex, with his searching gaze, was unwilling to share with his bed-partners. Something vulnerable, perhaps, in his face, open, when he came. D let Lex coax his orgasm from him as well. 

In the aftermath, Lex rolled off D, polite in this at the very least. D drew a deep breath; the scent of sex permeated the air. Beside him, Lex was tying off the condom, a speculative look on his face. Perhaps he was wondering at the excess wetness. D did not wish to deal with any questions and forestalled them by rising to his feet and going to a cabinet along the wall. 

The cabinet contained whatever D desired, and at this moment, he desired to be rid of Lex Luthor. He opened the doors and there was a dressing gown hanging from the peg inside. He shrugged into it and tied the belt tightly before sliding out one of the numerous drawers of the cabinet. From within, he retrieved a particular stick of incense and lit the tip. It smouldered bright orange, and D let it burn for a moment before returning to the bedside. 

Lex’s gaze followed the trail the smoke left behind as D settled against the pillows. “You did not come here looking for a pet,” D mused out loud. 

“Didn’t I?” Lex asked. He drew a deep breath. The rich scent from the incense drifted towards him, lingering in the air over his head in a visible cloud. 

“How sad it is,” D said. “You don’t even know what you’re lacking. You don’t even know that you _are_ lacking.” 

Lex’s eyes narrowed, but his lids looked as though they were growing heavy, and he was blinking far more frequently than was normal. “I’m a Luthor,” he said, “I can have whatever I want.” 

“I suppose that’s part of the problem,” D told him. There was a twinge in his chest, an almost foreign sensation that he could only equate to pity. 

“I got you, didn’t I?” Lex challenged. His words were slurred, and his eyes more often closed than open. The incense curled and twisted along his skin. 

D didn’t feel like arguing the point. Lex wouldn’t remember this as anything more than a distant, hazy dream when he woke, after all, and anyway, it wasn’t time or the place for Lex Luthor to learn his lesson. 

When he was certain Lex was asleep, D rose again. The incense remained by the bedside, burning faithfully, ensuring his sleep. D adjusted his robe; a bath was most certainly in order. He’d have one of his pets see that Lex made it safely back to his hotel. 

At the door, D paused and turned back to regard Lex’s sleeping form. He looked pale and fragile in the light, and so very young. D remembered his gentle hands like a phantom touch, and that searching look in his eyes. It wasn’t often that D felt anything for humans other than disdain or outright loathing, but right now he can’t help but hope that maybe Lex will find someone who sees into his void and fills it before it is too late for Lex’s lesson to be learned. 


End file.
